


Information

by Notebooknote



Series: Attention Shoppers AU [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notebooknote/pseuds/Notebooknote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Need a wheelchair or a stroller? Lost a glove? Customer assistance is always available for every patron at the mall's Information desk!</i>
</p><p>A particularly snippy customer bothers Johnny, while Bull observes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information

He could feel the annoyance radiate of his friend’s face from across the food court. It was perfect, really, that the person with the most potent bitch face would be put in direct line of customers at the information desk of Toccoa Mall. More often than not, the desk was visited by people looking for washrooms or strollers or stores. On special occasions, there would be an irritated customer and an equally, if not more, irritated Johnny Martin sitting behind the desk, staring up at them. Bull Randleman always stood by in case Johnny needed assistance. On one such occasion, Bull had to take away a rather boisterous man, who was demanding a refund on some ice cream, before Johnny popped a vein.

Today was one of those special occasion. Standing before Johnny was an angular woman, all sharp edges and a sharper tongue, and her less enthused teenaged daughter. Everyone in the general vicinity of the info desk deserved a gold star for managing to not stare at the loud squawks of the woman who was not impressed with how she had supposedly been shoved out of the way, while a young mother collected a stroller for her bawling child. In hindsight, the woman yelling was no match for the child’s tantrum. 

“I was here first, so I should be helped first. I did not come here to be man handled out of my basic rights to access information. I was waiting here. She should have waited. My question would have taken a moment whereas this whole stroller business has wasted my time,” she screamed, partially at Johnny, partially at the woman putting her toddler in the seat, but mostly to anyone and everyone who would listen. After the first five minutes, her daughter had whipped out her phone, clearly used to her mother’s public blow up.

“You’re going to have to calm down. I can help you now and you can get on your way. Please lower your voice,” Johnny said flatly.

Bull waited on the edge of the food court, having moved closer as the woman got louder. He had an amused smile etched into his face as he watched his friend bite his tongue. It was amazing how quickly Johnny Martin could go from here-let-me-help-you to I-am-done-with-your-shit. Just moments prior, he was calming down the younger woman’s toddler, giving him a lollipop and making him laugh a little. Now, he was very much not amused. 

“My time has been wasted! I think I should get some kind of compensation for having had to wait for this. All for a simple question which would have been easily answered if –”

“Excuse me, ma’am. You need to lower your voice or I may have to escort you out of the mall.” Bull had made his way to the desk. The woman had stopped talking and her daughter looked up from her phone. 

“Mom. You promised new boots. Ask the question or whatever.” The woman blinked at her daughter, who had finally spoken, and realized she had forgotten the original question. With a huff, she stormed off, her daughter sighing and trailing behind.

Bull and Johnny looked at each other, an incredulous look on one face and a relieved look on the other.

“If you take that long to intervene one more time, I’m telling Lip to stop giving you free cones,” he threatened. Bull just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for my Mall AU, send 'em to me! I'm on tumblr (thesenotebooksnotes.tumblr.com) if you want to send them there.
> 
> I mean no disrespect with these stories.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
